rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Booboo
| tribes = | place = Winner | challenges = 8 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 35 }} Booboo is the Sole Survivor of . Originally from MacDennis, Booboo displayed an immense ability to maintain positive relationships and control Tribal Council, allowing her to assert almost uninterrupted control of the game. This, combined with her failing to have break bonds with her tribemates by winning immunity pre-merge, allowed her and the other MacDennis's to take control of the post-merge. Her motherly role on the tribe morphed her into the perfect candidate to receive the jury's praise, which resulted in her winning the game in a 5-1 vote over game-long ally, Matias. Profile Name (Age): Booboo (56) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Pacific Standard Time Occupation: Retired Probation Officer Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: I am usually the nice and loyal person. But I'm thinking of changing it up this time. So woo the players with my charm and then take a strike at them. I was once told I need to get my "bitch on", so perhaps I'll try to learn how to become one. Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: My game strength is definitely social. I am empathetic and have a good listening ear. It helps me to make allies that I need for protection. My game weakness will be the challenges. I just am not good at them even though I truly try. My effort usually never shows. Hence I need protection especially at the tribe phases because I'm the weakest link. Drink of choice: Alcoholic- Rum and diet Coke with Jameson shots on the side. Non-alcoholic- Diet Dr.Pepper Why will you survive SURVIVOR: I'm going to kill the others with kindness of course! Survivor Booboo started the game on the MacDennis tribe where she immediately assumed a motherly role. Because of this, everybody seemed to be drawn to her as they all explicitly stated their trust for her. Booboo then formed an alliance with Bread and Matias. The three of them worked together in order to find the Hidden Immunity Idol. Booboo also had both Jacob and Katie confiding in her about their trials to getting the idol. For the third part of the idol hunt, Booboo was instructed to start a rumor, so she did so by throwing Dag under the bus, who was already the bottom of the tribe. No one suspected that Booboo had the idol because Jacob spread a rumor that Tom T. had found the idol. Throughout the Tribe Switch, Booboo stayed on the winning tribe. She met three new members of the tribe: Brad, Collusion, and Lynx. Booboo and Collusion grew incredibly close to one another. MacDennis lost the last challenge before the merge and had to attend Tribal Council. An alliance of the all the original MacDennis members formed and the decision was to vote between Brad or Lynx; Booboo had been protecting Collusion. While Brad remained inactive, Lynx was scheming all around trying to save himself and so they decided to eliminate him. At the merge, Booboo's power grew stronger as she had Collusion under her thumb. A new merge idol was revealed, but Jacob claimed it and also won Individual Immunity. Because he was the original plan to eliminate, Booboo's "MacDennis Five" were now deciding between either Chief or Denver going because Chief was from the other tribe and Denver was untrustworthy. Bread tried to defend both of them, but Booboo put her foot down and insisted it be either of them. Denver was blindsided and was sent packing. Chief was on the hot seat, so he put together a group (excluding Booboo) to make her look bad. Chief told Jacob about it, but Jacob immediately reported it back to Booboo. Booboo then won Individual Immunity and Chief was voted out. Brad was next on the chopping block, so he tried to flip Booboo by saying he could get Dag too. This alerted Booboo that Dag had to go soon. Jacob wanted to use his idol, but Booboo talked him out of it. During the Touchy Subjects challenge, Booboo won correctly answered almost every question, proving her game awareness. Despite this, no one was coming after her. Dag recognized his weak positioning, so he tried getting in repair his connection with Booboo. She felt bad about voting for him, so she created an elaborate plan to vote out Collusion, but also have him use the idol so Dag went anyway. She gave her idol to Collusion and he idoled out Dag. Booboo pretended to be shocked, but everyone else in the game knew the truth and went along with it. What Booboo could not account for was Matias wanting to play his own game and blindsiding Bread at the final six. Matias warned Booboo that he was going to make this move alongside Katie, though. Booboo was worried that Matias was closer to Katie than herself, but Booboo stayed strong. When Katie won the final four Immunity Challenge, Booboo began pushing to cut Collusion and keep MacDennis strong, hoping Matias would not cut his game-long ally. Whether Matias wanted to or not, Collusion voted himself out by placing a rogue vote, ensuring he was the 4th place finisher. Booboo was still worried that if Matias were to win the Final Immunity Challenge, he would take Katie over her, but luckily for Booboo, she won the challenge. Booboo knew she would have beaten both Katie and Matias, so she chose to bring Matias to the end so she could say she stuck loyal to her Day 1 ally. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury praised Booboo for her grip on the game and her great social plays which earned her an almost unanimous win over Matias in the end, only losing one vote. Voting History In Episode 10, Collusion used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Booboo's vote against him. In Episode 11, Jacob used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Booboo's vote against him. Trivia * Booboo is the oldest contestant from , and the oldest Sole Survivor. ** Booboo is the oldest contestant thus far to compete, being 56 at the time of Philadelphia. * Booboo lasted the longest without receiving any elimination votes in Philadelphia. ** Coincidentally, both Booboo and Spaz in received their first vote at the final four Tribal Council. * Booboo received the least amount of elimination votes of anyone in Philadelphia, with 1. References Booboo | before = Daisy | after = Catsu }} Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Oldest Contestants Category:Philadelphia Contestants Category:Finalists Category:MacDennis Tribe Category:Frank Tribe Category:Winners Category:RSurvivor Category:Player of the Season Award Winners Category:Survivor: Philadelphia